Garth's lost chapters
by Garth Kaiser
Summary: This is a library of all the M rated scenes i'll make, ranging from very violent and gory battles to romantic yellow citric fruits aka lemons. Enjoy.
1. Maxwell x The Summoner

**HERE IT ISSSSS lol**

 **i said i would make it someday, and here it is. Enjoy. (Sorry Red, i did it in the end.)**

 **WARNING: This chapter has a smutty scene. If you dont want to read it, skip it.**

* * *

All is well what ends well: Viktor x Maxwell

"So Maxie. What do you want? Be quick please, i have a Raid Mission in thirty minutes."

The Goddess closed the door, and sat on the bed at Viktor's side. "A lot of things, in truth. I've been at your side for half a year now... And, Viktor, i've got to say you're a great person."

"Said from a Goddess of destruction, that sounds creepy." he joked. Maxwell huffed. "That's why i like it too. You're so cheerful, even in the most dire situations..."

"Wait, what?" he said. "Did you really say..."

"I do." she said, looking down. "I love you, Viktor."

The Summoner raised an eyebrow. "Come on, Maxie. You've been a woman for just half a year. Compared to your millennial life, it's nothing. And if _that_ happens again... Please reconsider your love for me."

"Still looming over what happened...?" She snuggled closer to him, caressing his face. "It's in the past now... All gone... All gone..."

Viktor huffed, trying to make the memories go away...

 _Flash._

 _Blood, screams, sounds of battle._

 _Viktor stood tall in front of Lucius the Sealed God, his eyes full of anger. "No Mercy!"_

 _His Units unleashed their Super Brave Burst, but it was not enough. Lucius blasted them all away with his Gate, and then eyed them. **"Ronel, Traitorous Angel. Alvitr, Rebel warrior. Elza, rogue princess. Narza, my betrayer... Ulkina, you too... And in the end, you, Maxwell the Creator..."** he said. **"I think you'll serve me well again..."** He then swooped in at lightspeed and grabbed her. "NO!" shouted Viktor, but it was too late. Lucius transformed into an abomination, his upper body and those of the Four Fallen Gods stemming from a mass of darkness with a face. "Maxie...!" said Viktor._

 _ **"ENDLESS!"** they shouted in unison, clouding his eyes. Viktor fell to the ground._

 _Then, the darkness._

 _Flash._

"Narza, huh... I really had to thank him for that. Still, i have lost. And i risked to lose you too."

"Not anymore..." she said, snuggling closer. Their faces now were almost touching, and Viktor could feel her soft breath. Maxwell's cheeks went a bit pink, when he grabbed her hand. "Maxie... You don't have to suffer alone. What's the matter, seriously?"

"That i love you." she replied. "It's true. So much true."

"Come on now. Tell me."

Maxwell groaned angrily, and launched herself at the Summoner, locking him in a kiss. When she pulled out, she smiled, resting her head against Viktor's chest. "That was blunt." he stated, ruffling Maxwell's hairs. She purred, crawling over him. "Come on, Summoner. Make your Goddess happy now."

Viktor sweatdropped. "What...? C-come on now, Maxie... The joke's over, don't you think?"

"Joke?" she said, pinning him down. "Who said i was... _joking...?_ " She took off Viktor's longcoat and tunic, with him more embarrassed and scared every second passing. However, gradually, he began to lose that fear. He grabbed Maxwell by the shouldes, looking at her straight in her golden and black eyes. He then kissed her gently, slowly slipping her out of her blouse. She gasped, feeling Viktor's hands on her breasts. "Guess you aren't Miss Flatty at all..." he whispered, slipping her out of her gown as well. She giggled, covering her chest shyly. "D-don't look at me like that..." she said, blushing. "I-i remember to you that i was an it until you beat me up..."

"Having second thoughts?" said the Summoner. "We can still stop, you know."

"Let's go all the way." replied the Creator, smiling. "I'm fine with it."

"Just to make you know..." whispered Viktor, holding her hips. "It will hurt."

"As long as i am with you, i'm sure-Ah!" she gasped loudly, grasping Viktor's hairs.

"Just go with the flow, Maxie." he whispered, pecking her lips. She closed her eyes, tears welling up. "J-just be gentle..."

It didnt take long for the pain to subside, leaving room for the pleasure to come in. She began to moan, making Viktor smirk. When he stopped a second to wipe away her tears, she dug her nails in his shoulders. "Who told you to stop?" she snarled. "Go on!"

Viktor seemed to listen to the advice, as he began to pick up the pace. Suddently Maxwell found herself on the side, crying out as the Summoner hit her sweet spot. When she felt him hesitating, she again dug her nails on his arms. "No escape, boy. We're going _all the way._ "

"Then smile for me, will you?" replied Viktor, kissing her. She granted his wish, grasping the sheets as she felt her limit approaching. She felt Viktor picking her up and holding her close, as she finally reached her climax. She screamed out at the top of her lungs, grasping her lover tightly. "Gah..." she panted, looking at Viktor. "Y-you were..."

He smirked, pecking her lips. "You were fantastic too. Not bad for a Fallen God."

"Not bad for a Summoner that beat me up twice..." she replied, tears welling up in her eyes. "I never felt that way... Like a woman i mean. Thanks, Vick."

"No problem..." he whispered, hugging her tight. "It was you that asked."

"Aw, shut up silly." giggled Maxwell. "I'm getting a shower. You...?"

Viktor ruffled her hairs. "Mind sharing it with me...?"

The Creator put a finger on her lips. "Not at all..."

* * *

 **So, here it is. This little thingy will have all the M scenes from my various stories or various yellow citric fruits in it, depending on my schedule. Always check the latest chapter if i tell you to come here.**


	2. Edea x Loch

**Ok guys, i'm bored. My brain goes ballistic when i'm bored. Have a yellow citric fruit.**

 **This one takes place in Chapter 2 of Stories of Grand Gaia.**

* * *

Stories of Grand Gaia: Edea x Loch

"Hey, Loch..."

The Princess' soft voice made him turn his head towards her. "What's it?"

"Do you... Really want to... Go away?"

"I do." he replied, looking away. "I have to... I'm so sorry..."

"Then... Why we don't have... A bath together before... You depart?"

"Are you out of your mind, Edea?" said Loch, raising an eyebrow. "If the King catches wind of this, i'll be ruined and so will you! I'll be likely hung in public, while you will be walled in alive... I don't want to put myself and you at risk like this..."

"You are to disappear anyway..." she smiled, reaching with a hand to him. "Then... Why don't have some fun...?"

"Edea, i don't quite think you're ready for it right now." said Loch. "I'm sorry."

"I am 17, Loch... If i'm not ready now, when will i be...?" she whimpered, looking down. "Please... Loch... I beg you... If we won't see each other again... Then i want something from you... To remember and cherish... Please..."

"Edea..." whispered Loch. "I guess it can't be helped. Plus i picked up quite the sweat running up to here."

The Princess smiled, sitting up in the bathtub. "Then... Come to my side..."

Loch took out his shirt and headband, giving Edea a good look at his muscles. "O-ohhhh..." she gasped, beginning to blush. "Y-you didn't... Tell me of this..."

"These are the side effects of training all the day." replied Loch, jumping in with a splash. "Now, Edea..."

"Come on, Loch... She laid down again. "B-be gentle please..."

He checked her forehead. "You still have high fever... Are you ABSOLUTELY sure?"

"...Yes..."

"Then, here we go." said Loch, thrusting. Edea gasped loudly, grabbing him tight. "D-dad won't like it at all when he'll discover it..."

"Only if you let him know." he replied, shifting her to sit on top of him. "Now, lay down Edea..."

"I don't need you to tell what i should do..." she whispered, kissing him. After that, she let Loch grab her and begin to go faster. She let out another gasp when she felt a wave of pleasure hit her, and another when she felt Loch fiddling with her breast. "Ah... M-meanie..." she said.

"What a dirty princess we have here..." said him, grabbing her ass. "Let me check her assets."

Edea moaned, shifting lightly. She could feel Loch twitching slightly, and thus began meeting his thrusts with her own. He gasped. "E-edea, no!"

"It would be-Ah! No fun otherwise, r-right? A-aaaaaahhh!" she replied, digging her nails in Loch's back. She then started to pant again, resting on his shoulder. "S-sorry..."

"You owe me another ride then." said Loch,flipping her over. Grabbing her legs, he began to thrust again and faster this time. Edea felt another wave of pleasure, and took a deep breath. She then hid her head underwater, where she started to scream at the feeling of Loch pounding her sweet spot. She let out a final shout, as she finelly laid down exhausted. Loch quickly grabbed her and put her head out of the water, letting her breathe. "Did you have fun...?"

"Indeed..." she smiled. "Thank you for this... I'll forever cherish this moment..."

"I'm happy then, knowing you'll never forget me." said the swordsman, getting out of the bathtub. He took a nearby towel and began drying himself. "I need to go now, Edea. I'm so sorry... What about you? Was today...?"

The princess shook her head. "Don't worry... Just let me rest now..." she whispered. "i... Need... A little sleep..."

"...Goodbye." said Loch, kissing her on the forehead and looking out of the window. Edea smiled. "...It's near sunrise... You should go..." She looked at where he stood, but he already hightailed away. "...Loch... I think i... Love you..." she whispered weakly, smiling and letting herself drift off.

* * *

 **As always, comment, fave and follow. See you soon!**


End file.
